The Pale Rose
by SebastianMichaelisluvr1
Summary: After the last member of the Smith family dies Claire transfers from America to England tp go live with a good family friend, Ciel Phantomhive. The catch is she has to work there as there new maid. How will this play out for her? Read and find out! Sebastian X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm SebastianMichaelisluvr1, and this is my first fanfiction The Pale Rose. I have posted this fanfiction before but I have my reasons for taking it down. I do hope I get as many followers and viewers as I did the first time around. I love you guys!**

**Also this is SebastianXOC and CielXOC**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters except for my O.C. Claire and Crystallinya! **

The Pale Rose- Introduction

Stuck moving to yet another home. Woop-pity-doo. Except this time things may be a _tad _different. My name is Claire Smith, I am 19 years old and I was born in January of 1870. My family caught Ague, (Malaria), when I was about 3 and perished. The only one left was my sister and I. But about a week ago my sister got into a carrige accident, and she was dying. But she didnt want me to be alone, so as her dying wish she requested for me to be transferred to England where I would live with one of her closest friends, Ciel Phantomhive. Phantomhive... that name has a cute little charm to it. Ciel is the Earl of Phantomhive, and is the head of the Funtom company which distributes and manufactures toys and sweet confections all around the world. I imagine he is a rich spoiled brat who never worked a day of his life. I suppose that's what I shall be there for. Oh? Did I not mention? I am going to be the newest of the Phantomhive staff, there new maid.

The Pale Rose- Chapter 1: The test

The carrige ride took long enough! I lost track of how many weeks passed. But now I'm finally pulling up to an enormous mansion, with an enchanting garden. I knew the brat was rich. But that's only to be expected of someone who runs a popular world-wide company, right? I tried to pay the man, but I remembered that they do not except American money. They refer to money as, 'pounds,' here. Fortunatley for me my sister prepaid the ride for me, maybe knowing this situation may occur. The man dropped me off and rudely rode away.

"Tch." I say walking up to the door. As I went to reach my hand for the lovely crafted door handle, the door opened on its own. I took a small peak inside to find no-one was there. Then abruptly a man comes out of nowhere and bows.

"Hello. Are you here to apply for the maid job?" The man greets me. I look into his eyes, those marvelous red and brown swirls and feel completley sedated. Nevertheless, he must be someone who is rather stuck up. And the way he's dressed I can assume he is the butler of the manor.

"Good day. Yes, I was sent here by my sister to apply as the maid." I do a slight bow.

"Yes, quite. Please follow me." He gestures for me to come inside the mansion.

"My, such a fancy home. I'd imagine one with endless riches would live here, yes?" The butler continues to walk but answers my pointless question.

"Yes, my lord did inherit riches from his deceased parents."

I nod my head in comprehension. "Oh, his parents have deceased? Intresting." I continue to gaze around the home. Surrounding me are many paintings, and one that gets my attention is the dying Ophelia painting from the famous play, Hamlet. It's very intresting indeed his parents have died as well. Well, it is not of my concern. The butler finally leads me to a room in which looks like a library, where we sit down. He takes out an envelope from his right breast pocket, and cuts it open with an envelope cutter.

"Now allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive manor. And you're name if I recall is Claire, correct?" I give him a nod. "Good. Now let's have a background check, shall we?

Smith, you were born in Hartford Connecticut in America, and your birth date is January 29th, 1870. You are at the age of 19 years, correct?

What did my sister put on my résumé? Well I have no choice but to say yes, since I cant ignore him. I want to roll my eyes but instead I obediently shake my head yes.

"Now, fighting skills. To be a Phantomhive staff member, you must have some sort of special ability." Sebastian looks curiously at me, as if I posess the fighting skills of a new born puppy. Sorry, but I'm not as fragile as you think I am, buddy.

"Yeah, I can fight fairly well. I do my best with kicking over all." I try my best to not sound overconfident.

"Very well, can you demonstrate?" The man looks down at me with a smirk. I wish I could smack that smart little grin right off his face, but at the same time I wish he would look at me that way forever.

"Fine," I say getting up. "Where is the tackling dummy?" I look around. Sebastian points at himself.

"Right here." He says. I start to laugh.

"You're not serious, right? I wouldnt want to hurt you." I say somewhat sarcastically.

"You needn't worry about me, because you see..." His eyes turn demonic. "I am simply one _hell _of a butler."

I give him a look of slight confusion and say, "Um. Okay then? I'm sorry about this." He gives me a look, when I suddenly kick out at him aiming for his abdomen. With ease he glides to the right, with me barely skimming his thigh. I do a few flips backwards, to show off. (Thank you those years of Gymnastics paid off.) I then see a knife on the table, and I decide I wish to test my knife-throwing skills.

"You dont mind if I borrow this, do you?" I say with a fake smile.

"Not of the least," He said pulling some silverware from practically nowhere. This man is rather entertaining, I'll give him that much. He starts to rapidly throw knifes at me, and I'm barely dodging each one. His throws are quick, and precise. But I'm not his little puppet that will dance for him. If you want to dance with me, I only know one. This dance, is the Danse Macabre! Otherwise known as, the dance of death. I throw the knife at him, almost hitting him, but instead the end of his tail coat comes off. He looks somewhat displeased, either the fact that I ruined his tailcoat, or that I am more skilled then he expected.

"Dissapointed are you? You probaly expected me to me a frail little child, huh." I say with a huff. He dosent respond, instead he starts running towards me with a knife. He moves with speed, but I dive for the ground just in time. However he did somthing I did not expect; He picked me up by my throat and pinned me against a wall. While I'm gasping for breath, Sebastian looks upon me.

"Not of the least, Lady Claire." He says tracing a finger down the fabric of my arm. I effortlessly attempt to break free by kicking at his side. Finally with my last breath, he loosens his grip on me. Actaully, he let's me go. I fall to the floor holding my throat, wondering exactly what happened just now. "Now then... I shall return in just a moment." He smirks and gives a low growl-sound. He leaves the room for only a minute or two, while I continue to breathe for air. By the time he returns my heavy breathing has resided to only mutiple gasps. He smirks at how pathetic I look.

"Why you little..." I grunt at him. Then he throws somthing at me. I flinch at first, but then realizing what it was I looked at it. It was a dress, and a bonnet. Never in my life have I once wore a dress, let alone anything along the lines of one.

"Why are you giving me this?" I look up at him.

"Because this is a maid's uniform. You shall meet with me later to be introduced to Young master. Until then." And with that, he walked out the door leaving me alone in the dark room.

I must say the whole dress wearing thing is new to me. The only dresses I wore on rare occasions in America were smaller and a bit more skimpy, but in England to show off your legs is considered indecent. But I'm not going to any special occasion, and all I am is a servant so I was never expecting a fancy dress. As I flop down on my bed, a woman with a reddish-pink hair color and large spectacles pokes her head in through the door way.

"Hello your the new maid Claire, yes? My you're lovely, yes you are!" She said clenching her hands together. I cock my head slightly to the right, curious why she was speaking so strange.

"Are you on some special medication?" I mutter to myself.

"What was that? I didnt quite hear you." The woman said inviting herself into my room.

"Oh, nothing important. I didnt quite catch your name, but I can assume you're the other maid, yes?" I turn my head to look out the window.

"Yes, please do call me Mey-Rin!" She says cheerfully. I nod my head and sit up on my bed still looking out the window, tracing rain drops that glided down the window like a waterfall.

"Awful storm, isnt it?" I asked trying to start up a new conversation.

"Yes, it is...!" She jumps when a loud crack of thunder hits, and just then the butler walked in.

"Ha, how ironic..." I think to myself.

"Ms. Tatiana, I do-" I cut him off.

"Do not address me by my first name if you'll please, Mr. Michaelis. Only my friends are to call me by that. Understood?" I tell him.

"Yes, of course." He nods in understanding but it boldly stood out in his expression that he did not take orders from fellow servants. Or anyone for that matter. "Nevertheless, I do believe it is time to introduce you to young master." He says leaving the room in gesture for me to follow. I grunt because I'm rather comfortable in my position right now and I rather not move, but follow anyways. He looks back at me with distaste.

"Please do not make unecessary sound effects, Ms. Smith." He says looking over his shoulder.

"Whatever." I bark back at him.

"The American people honestly have no class. How unfortunate." He says quietly. I was about to retaliate his little comment, before I was lead into the office of Ciel Phantomhive. My oh my, he's so short! He does look very mature however, and those deep azure eyes just enchant me in a way I will never comprehend.

"Good day, Lord Phantomhive." I curtsey uncomfortably, unfamiliar with such a formality. "Please do allow me to introduce myself, my name is Claire Smith. I am the new maid of your household." And with those words he finally decides to look up from the newspaper he was oh so carefully concentrating on to examine me.

"You're young." He looks at my face.

"You're one to talk..." I say under my breath. He gives me a stern look. For one who is so young, he seems very responsible. What more should I expect from a boy who runs a world-wide company?

"Well at the request of your sister, and Sebastian's exception of you, I suppose you can stay here. For now. However I shall not tolerate any misbehavior. Understood?" Tch. Stingy much? "Of course, my lord." I give him a quick nod.

"Sebastian, give her something to do. I wish to be alone." He says looking at the tall man.

"Yes, my lord. Come along Ms. Smith, there are things that need to be done." He makes his way towards the exit.

"Joy." And with a wave of my index finer, I close the door behind me.

It was only moments later before I found myself with a mop and a bucket that were so effortlessly tossed to me. "You are to mop the staircases step by step." He tells me with a bored expression.

"And what if I am to slip and fall?" I raise my voice.

"You are quite hard-headed from what I see, I'm sure you'll survive." He says with a smirk. I give him a dirty look. Oh I can tell I wont like this guy, not one bit. And that smirk of his is so... creepy. Actaully his whole face is. Its like he is starring into my very soul.

"Thank you for taking that consideration so deep into thought, _Mr. Michaelis._" I say walking up the stairs. I notice that he's looking at me, but decide to ignore it. I wont give him the satisfaction of my reaction, not yet. It is only a few seconds later before I twitch angrily feeling his presence, and whip my hair turning my face towards him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Michae-" To my disbelief he is gone. I rub my eyes and blink a few times and still see he is not there. "_Maybe it was my imagination?_" I think to myself before running into a broad chest, causing me to squeak in suprise. I sware I heard him chuckle. So he thought it was humorous when other people were scared? Sadistic bastard.

"No. But you can get working." He closes his eyes and tilts his head with a smile. Ugh, what a creeper.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and attempt to walk past him before he grabs my wrist and pulls me to his side so we are facing opposite directions.

"Please do come up with a more proper response." He looks at me darkly. What? Does he want me to pull a book of manners out of my ass?

"My apologies, Mr. Michaelis." I say insincerely. With a final jerk of my wrist he releases me so I can go on with my chores.

"_This shall be an intresting little game, now wont it?_" Sebastian thinks to himself before walking off to perform his own duties.

**And now to describe what Claire looks like. She is 5'7, she's fairly skinny, not to big, and not to skinny. She is very curvy as well. She has almost-black brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades. A smile that is not often seen, but when it is can steal one's heart. Her teeth are as bright as pearls, and her lips are full and luscious. Her eyes are her most breath-taking feature, with Hazel eyes. They typically stay brown or a wicked pool of Green, but they consist of many other colors as well. You can often find little colors of Blue, Purple, even a little red. Her lashes are mildly long. And she has almost unnoticable freckles that dances across her cheeks. She is very eye-catching, but also somewhat plain. Though at first glance her appearance may tell you one thing, her feisty personality may change your opinion on her. **

**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who has read this in the past I apologize. I'm not quite sure what happened, all I know is it deleted and put some of chapter one into chapter two. So I had to rewrite it and quite frankly I liked the original ending to this chapter then this. Ah, that's technology for ya', huh?**

The Pale Rose chapter 2- Not cut out to be a maid

I must say the whole dress wearing thing is new to me. The only dresses I wore on rare occasions in America were smaller and a bit more skimpy, but in England to show off your legs is considered indecent. But I'm not going to any special occasion, and all I am is a servant so I was never expecting a fancy dress. As I flop down on my bed, a woman with a reddish-pink hair color and large spectacles pokes her head in through the door way.

"Hello your the new maid Claire, yes? My you're lovely, yes you are!" She said clenching her hands together. I cock my head slightly to the right, curious why she was speaking so strange.

"Are you on some special medication?" I mutter to myself.

"What was that? I didnt quite hear you." The woman said inviting herself into my room.

"Oh, nothing important. I didnt quite catch your name, but I can assume you're the other maid, yes?" I turn my head to look out the window.

"Yes, please do call me Mey-Rin!" She says cheerfully. I nod my head and sit up on my bed still looking out the window, tracing rain drops that glided down the window like a waterfall.

"Awful storm, isnt it?" I asked trying to start up a new conversation.

"Yes, it is...!" She jumps when a loud crack of thunder hits, and just then the butler walked in.

"Ha, how ironic..." I think to myself.

"Ms. Tatiana, I do-" I cut him off.

"Do not address me by my first name if you'll please, Mr. Michaelis. Only my friends are to call me by that. Understood?" I tell him.

"Yes, of course." He nods in understanding but it boldly stood out in his expression that he did not take orders from fellow servants. Or anyone for that matter. "Nevertheless, I do believe it is time to introduce you to young master." He says leaving the room in gesture for me to follow. I grunt because I'm rather comfortable in my position right now and I rather not move, but follow anyways. He looks back at me with distaste.

"Please do not make unecessary sound effects, Ms. Smith." He says looking over his shoulder.

"Whatever." I bark back at him.

"The American people honestly have no class. How unfortunate." He says quietly. I was about to retaliate his little comment, before I was lead into the office of Ciel Phantomhive. My oh my, he's so short! He does look very mature however, and those deep azure eyes just enchant me in a way I will never comprehend.

"Good day, Lord Phantomhive." I curtsey uncomfortably, unfamiliar with such a formality. "Please do allow me to introduce myself, my name is Claire Smith. I am the new maid of your household." And with those words he finally decides to look up from the newspaper he was oh so carefully concentrating on to examine me.

"You're young." He looks at my face.

"You're one to talk..." I say under my breath. He gives me a stern look. For one who is so young, he seems very responsible. What more should I expect from a boy who runs a world-wide company?

"Well at the request of your sister, and Sebastian's exception of you, I suppose you can stay here. For now. However I shall not tolerate any misbehavior. Understood?" Tch. Stingy much? "Of course, my lord." I give him a quick nod.

"Sebastian, give her something to do. I wish to be alone." He says looking at the tall man.

"Yes, my lord. Come along Ms. Smith, there are things that need to be done." He makes his way towards the exit.

"Joy." And with a wave of my index finer, I close the door behind me.

-In the Library-

I honestly do not know what is wrong with people! And even Thirteen year old little pests that are rude to their elders. But I guess he is my boss so I'll have to live with it. *sigh* I am really tired though.

So very... tired...

(Sebastian's p.o.v.)

It doesn't seem as if I can find Ms. Smith anywhere. I've checked all of the places she would be when she's not working, and quite frankly that only narrows it down to two places. Her bedroom, and the kitchen. I got the message the last time I entered her room without knocking, (Last time I did she threatened me with a desk), not that it would do much damage to me but I do not need to put young master under anymore stress from yet another broken item.

I've checked every room now. The bedrooms, the kitchen, the game room, the main hall, the garden, I've knocked on the restroom door several times, and I've even checked Young Master's office. The only place left is- Oh my. What a sight to behold. Ms. Smith has fell asleep in the young masters favorite chair. It appears that she was reading something... Oh yes. 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe. I myself have read it, it is a decent book. I didn't imagine Ms. Smith as the type of person who would so much as pick up a book, let alone read one like this. I guess that's how humans can suprise you. It's also somewhat humorous that she always looks so determined, but when she sleeps she looks as feeble as a new born. No flaws when she sleeps it would appear, with the acception of her mildly innapropiate position with her legs spread out. I shall pay no mind to that.

Aside from this the young master is having guests so I suppose I most move her up to her room. I'll do it quietly so I do not wake her up and have her get the wrong idea. When I pick her up, she starts giggling lightly.

"Hm... heh. S-stop it. That tickles..." She bites her lip. It seems as if I'm finding out a bit about her today. "Mmhm... Uh what'cha doin'?" She asks me, not speaking proper english due to the fact that she is still half asleep.

"You fell asleep in young master's chair, I'm simply moving you to your room." I tell her.

"Oh. Sure..." She wraps her arms around my neck, and I prop her up a little bit more to make sure I wouldn't drop her going up the stairs.

"Ms. Smith you do realize who this is, correct?" I whisper into her ear, taking advantage of the moment.

"Hm...? Of course I do... Matthew."

Matthew? Hm... I'm not very familiar with a Matthew. I'll have to look into this sometime. We then arrive to Ms. Smith's room where I lay her on her bed, and head towards the door.

"Good night Ms. Smith. Please do not slack off tomorrow."

"I slacked off...? I'm sorry... good night." She rolls over, facing the opposite direction of me. Oh, this moment is just too precious. I'm going to have to ruin that.

"Yes, and do look into that sleep-talking problem. You may reveal things that you don't want other people to hear."

"W-what? Ugh... SEBASTIAN!" She yells and flings up.

"Was that my real name I heard?" I smirk.

"What did I say to you?" She looks upset and angry at the same time. And I put a finger over my lips.

"Good night, Ms. Smith." I close the door behind me, leaving her to grimace in her own mental suffering.

"What did I say?" She squeals, and buries her head under her comforter to think.

**Kind of a pointless chapter but not really bad, huh?**

**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pale Rose chapter 3- That maid- exposed

-The next morning-

"Oh my god, what was that!" I scream at hearing an explosion. I scream even louder when I see Sebastian at my bed side. "What are you doing in here you tall clad freak?" I hiss at Sebastian.

"You overslept and I simply came in to check on things. Nothing more." He says with his emotionless unreadable expression.

"Yeah, right." I say looking at him dead in the eyes. "What was that noise?" I ask, sitting up on the bed. Sebastian sighs.

"More than likely it was Barddroy. I shall return momentarily." He bows and turns around for the door.

"That wont be necessary thank you, I will get ready without anyones supervision." I stood up dusting myself off. Sebastian makes no remarks and walks out the door. "Who is Barddroy?"

"Well, I may as well go to take a bath." I think to myself while gathering my items and making my way towards the bathroom.

"*sigh* I'm honestly not in a mood to be up moving around. But I have to get up during some point of the day." I continue to think to myself adjusting the water tempature. I begin to undress, but I come to a point where I'm pulling off my shirt and it gets stuck on my head.

"... Bloody hell?" I say tugging at the nightgown. "Okay, well this just isn't going to work." I try pulling the nightgown back down, but that dosent work either, and I continue to make myself look like a fool trying to get rid of the night-time dress. I start muttering obscenities to myself before I'm bellowing plenty of colorful language. I finally give up, and poke my head out the door to see if anyone is there. I look from my left, and to the right. I even look up to make sure the butler isn't there.

"I'm in the clear." I whisper before quietly scurrying to my room to get some scissors. I can barely make out my nightstand due to the fact that the nightgown is blurrying my vision.

"Hallelujah! There you are, my little saviours of heaven!" I say in a sing-song voice, anxiously grabbing the scissors and darting back to the bathroom. When I'm back in, I eagerly take the scissors and start cutting up the knot of the gown. It finally glides off, and I plop on the ground in relief.

"Oh thank you, thats over with. Wait, there was a knot?" I facepalm myself, and stand up. Right as I stood up there was a quick knock on the door and a person enters the room.

"Ms. Smith, I heard some commotion- Oh my." It was Sebastian. Sebastian, was looking at me. Bare-chested and in my undergarments. First, I feel my face flush. Then, a complete heat wave took over and my face was more red than a freshley bloomed rose. Then the man half smiles at me.

"May I suggest wearing a corset next time?" He says with a casual expression.

At first I say nothing because my mind is still in shock. But then my body takes over for me, because before I know it I pull a pipe out of the wall and I'm screeching at him, "GET OUT! **GET OUT NOW!** DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD! OUT!" I say swinging the pipe at him, each attempt a failure cause he dodges with ease. I almost get him a few times, but the most I did was skim his arm.

"My, my. What a temper." He remarks. Okay, first priority person on my to-die-list; Sebastian Michaelis. Then another thing hits me- I'm still naked. I squeak then I run behind the shower curtain, sheilding my body.

"YOU'RE FAR OVER THE LINE, MR. MICHAELIS! FAR! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SMART AS-" I was interrupted when a bar of soap was shoved into my mouth. I gag and then spit the soap onto the floor. "Why did you do that?" I yell at him.

"It's not appropiate for a lady such as yourself to be speaking such language." He replies.

"And its not appropiate for a man such as yourself to be starring at a lady's naked body! NOW GET OUT." I yell rushing for the water to get this taste out of my mouth, dragging the curtain with me.

"Of course, but do remember you are on a schedule. I expect you to be ready in-" This time he didnt expect me to throw the soap at his face and I had a direct hit.

"Bulls eye. OUT!" I say shoving him out the door and slamming it behind him. "DONT WAIT UP!" I saying waving him off.

-Moments later-

After the little 'incident,' that just happened in the bathroom, I am on full Sebastian-watch. I promised I was going to kick his sorry butt, and I keep promises. I didnt do anything to him physically knowing that he could easily defeat me, but I did do something. Until that happens, I'm cleaning up the ashes that a certain 'chef,' left behind because he decided food cooks faster when you use fire. Idiot. My first time meeting the fool, and he already has me in a bad mood.

"Ms. Smith..." I hear a voice approach the kitchen. Suddenly a very-aggitated Sebastian appears in the door way in a very torn up, tail-less tail coat.

"Yes, Mr. Michaelis?" I say with a smile.

"It seems all of my clothing has been destroyed mysteriously. _You _wouldnt happen to know anyone who could have done this, do you?" He says in a very serious yet sarcastic manner. My, he's good at hiding irratation. I put a nonchalent hand over my mouth.

"Oh my, of course not. _Who would've done such a thing._" I say sarcastically.

"I'm not quite sure." He glares at me. "But whoever has done it, shall receieve proper punishment from myself personally." He says with a smile while he grips the collar of my uniform.

"Ouu, what are you going to do. Spank me? I'm not five." I glare back at him.

"Splendid idea." He says picking up a conducting stick, and thwacks me on the behind. Oh. No. He. Did. Not.

"Okay, first, I'm going to stab you and strangle you with your own intestines. Then I'm going to hang you over the balcony and make sketches of you while you're dying, and send them to a museum to become famous artwork." I tighten my fist.

"Wont you be thrown in Jail?" He says like he's inquiring something.

"I dont care! I'll be so rich with my artwork, I'll have someone bail me out with my own money! And if I'm executed, I'll be laughing at you while we're in heaven." I cross my arms with a satisfied 'I win,' smile.

"Heaven? I do not know of such a place. You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." Wow, this guy is just full of it. Wait, I could've swore I just saw his eyes flash red. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought.

"Whatever, you weirdo." I say dismissing myself to the other room.

"OHHHH NOOOOO!" I hear a cry getting louder and louder. "MR. SEBASTIAN! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!" The crying continues. Oh my god, he sounds like a dying whale. He runs while he continues to bawl his eyes out, until he sees me and stops dead in his tracks. Then he turns a slight rosy color.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" He sniffles.

"I'm Claire, the maid." I look at the boy. He looks like he's about 16 at the least. *Cough* He's looking at me with a dumbfounded love stuck gaze. What's wrong with him?

"Finny. What is the issue this time?" Sebastian walks in with a rude presence. Finny? Like, Finnian? What a strange name. And what does he mean by 'this time?' Does this happen a lot?

"I misplaced the weed killer and used bleach instead! The garden is ruined!" He carries on with his tantrum. Jeez, what does Sebastian do to him when he makes a mistake? Beat him with a belt? Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose, and seems to double in size unrealistically. I see Finnian's eyes get huge and I run up to hug him in defense.

"Have a heart Sebastian! It was one little mistake, he's just a young boy!" I hiss at him. Sebastian's eyebrows furrow.

"This woman..." He thinks to himself. Sebastian sighs and gives a dissaproving click of the tounge. "Go to the gardening store, and buy grass seeds. No diddy-dallying. Go, now." He says with authority in his voice, and points at the door.

"YES SIR!" Oh my, the poor boy looks traumatized. "You know, you're as cold and ruthless as a demon." I snap at the man. He chuckles.

"You don't know how true that is." His eyes flash, and are those... fangs? Okay, I saw it this time for sure. His eyes remained in little red swirls for atleast 5 seconds.

"Are you even... human?" I ask. Then out of nowhere, he appears behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"As far as you're concerned." He whispers to me, and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I turn a little pink, but swallow my pride and go back to a non-caring face.

"Understood." I nod once, and start walking away. But then he walks beside me.

"_Oh, joy._" I think to myself.

"You shall inform no one of this. Young master and I shall be watching." He says with an evil smirk. I shudder and choose not to say anything, assuming he knows my lips are sealed. I can practically hear his chuckles in the background.

What a creeper...

**This chapter was more of a fun chapter I suppose, and the revealing of Sebastian and what he is. Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy this chapter!**

Pale Rose Chapter 4- Past life

This is going to be my 2nd week working here at the Phantomhive manor. I've actaully made pretty good friends with the servants, no matter how hopeless they can be at times. I've adjusted to there stupidity, and moved on with my own chores. So far I've had the same schedule in the morning; Attempt to wake myself up, Untie my nightgown for precaution, take a shower, and head to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, and avoid Sebastian. But with him, sometimes its imossible to avoid the inevitable.

It seems I am the only person besides Sebastian who can make food that is edible. Our so called, 'chef,' is incapable of making food without causing some sort of disaterous catastrophe in the end. No matter how many times Sebastian and I explain to him how a flamethrower is not essential to cooking, he remains persistant on using it anyways. Now Mey-Rin, she's so very sweet. And blind. Not without the glasses though, only when she wears them I think is the case. I've thought about sneaking into her room late at night to toss them out of the window, but it seems that she might be the only one I consider a 'best friend,' or atleast something similar to one. And I wont put her through that trouble. Finnian, is a good boy with good intentions, but still seems to fall into mayhem. But the trio of them overall are good people, and they're my friends.

Heh, a friend. Such an unfamiliar term to me... I was always bullied for being a different indivisual when I was a child. Pushing me around for not following the crowd, being called poor, hurting Crystallinya and I physically and mentally... I had to put up with this every single exasperating day that passed by for years. And eventually my sister became ill like the rest of my near extinct family, the comments got worse, and I was just done. With everything. I had to literally drag myself out of my little hobble of a home, to go live on with my everyday life. I got sick of it. Really fast.

_-Flash back to 11 years ago-_

America was so harsh back then... People we're whispering as I walked by. You could here them calling me and my sister 'Un-wealthy little wenches and the daughters of a whore.' As soon as they assumed we were out of hearing range, they'd cackle. My sister would cry, but I'd keep on a determined face. I knew if no one was going to be there for us, I'd have to be strong for both of us. Eat, or be eaten. Steal, or be stolen from. My thoughts we're interrupted as someone pushed me and my feeble sister to the ground. We skid across the ground, leaving a trail of dust.

"Out of the way, stupid road trash!" The man hissed at us.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes, and Crystallinya wipes away yet another tear.

"W-what, did we ever d-do to them? Why are they s-so mean?" She asked me. I hugged the girl who was still much smaller than me, even though we had a years-age difference.

"Dont listen to them. We're better than they are. We might not complete there standards as people, but they're just as inhuman as we are." I told her in a hushed tone, stroking her hair.

"One day it'll all be over, and they'll be bowing to us." I looked at her and smiled. She chuckles and smiles a big, toothy grin.

"Okay! I'll- oof!" She was kicked back to the ground by a woman passing by. She laughs with her friend. This time, I can't take it. I'm tired of being quiet.

"What's your problem, you dumb cow?" I yell. She turns around and looks like she was going to slap me.

"Child you look like you're having enough trouble what with your dirty little sister, and you're dumb slut of a mother. Even though, she's already dead." She says harshly, and turns back around. Tears start to ease over the brim, and I know that I've been pushed to far.

"Dont speak about my mother in vain! You-" Before I know it I tackled the woman down and started beating on her. She hardly put up a fight. But if you're going to talk big and not be able to back it up, then what good are you? It was only moments later when the police appeared and took me to jail.

"It wasn't me who started this! She pushed me and down and kicked my sister!" I yelled at the man who was trying put me in the carriage. "I'M INNOCENT!" I cried. Of course my sister is standing outside the steps, bawling her eyes out.

"Please, dont take her away from me! She's all I have left!" She was uttering in between sniffles. I broke free of the mans grip for a moment, and ran to my sister and hug her to assure it'll be fine.

"I'll be back soon. I wont leave you alone, never. I love you." I kissed her forehead, before the man yanked my arm and put handcuffs on me. "Ow! Watch it, would ja'? Are you trying to cut off circulation to my hand, idiot?" I yelled at him. Then I took a back hand to the face. "T-thats assault!" I hiss. He chuckles.

"What are you going to do? Sue me for what I own?" He sat across from me.

I don't even dare look into his eyes from that point on. I didn't listen to what he said, or what anyone said. I trusted no one. I hated everyone. And as far as I was concerned, the only other person that existed in my life was my sister.

-End Flash back-

I sat there for a moment to get my thoughts together, before someone broke the silence. "Are you quite alright, Ms. Smith?" A tall man hovers over me.

"I'm fine, Mr. Michaelis. I don't need your concern." I say looking away from him.

"Yes, but you're slacking off." He smirks. Ugh, he always finds a way to make me feel worse. "I'm slacking off...? Oh. Of course." I say, continuing to prepare for dinner.

"I can take it from here, thank you." Sebastian says, pulling out some supplies.

"No, its fine. I'm perfectly capable of cooking some steaks." I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, but young master will not settle for steaks alone." He continues to do what he's doing.

"Fine, do as you please.." I mutter, scrubbing a dirty pan. Noticing he's paying no mind I roll my eyes and start to hum to myself, hoping it'll get my mind off of using this pan for other purposes than cooking. Finally when I can see my own reflection in the pan, I smile in satisfaction. I go to turn around, but I find a pair of arms encircling my body from behind, and taking my hands.

"Mr. Michaelis! What are you doing?" I blush furiously. "You missed a spot." He points to a small smudge on the pan, and smirks over my shoulder. He takes my own hand and 'helps,' me remove the stain. I elbow him in the stomach several times before he lets me go at his own will.

"Do not EVER try that little trick again." I hiss at him. He raises an eye brow. "Yes, my young mistress." He says in a mocking tone.

"Excuse you?" I whip my head back to face him. Sebastian wordlessly exits the room. With a huff, I dart out the room the other way.

"What is wrong with people, I may understand. Humans are just sick, twisted creatures." I say under my breath, before flopping into a chair in the library. "I need a break. From everything. And everyone." I sensed the oddest feeling of Déjà vu when I said that sentence. But I just pushed it aside, to the back of my mind. Instead of worrying about it, I decided to pick up a book and start reading. *Yawn* So tired. So very- tired...

-An hour later-

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I've been searching for Ms. Smith at every typical place you would find her. To be completley frank it narrows it down to two places when she isn't working; The kitchen, or her bedroom. I believe I got the memo of knocking before entering when it came to her being in her room. (The last time I did not knock, she threatened me with a desk.) Not that it would do much damage to me, but I would prefer not to put Young master through such stress of yet another broken item.

I've checked the main hall, the drawing room, the game room, I've knocked on the restroom door several times, the dining room, I've checked outside and in the garden, and still no sign. I've even checked young masters office, though I highly doubted she was there. It seems as if Ms. Smith can dissapear of the map, sometimes I cannot even sense her. Only one more room to check and that would be-, oh my. What a sight to behold. Ms. Smith is asleep in young masters favorite chair, with a book on her lap. Though it is none of my concern I would like to see what book she was reading. Ah, 'The Raven', by Edgar Allan Poe. Rather amusing poetry, I suppose. I never knew Ms. Smith spent her free time reading, and if anything I did not imagine she would enjoy this kind of reading. I shall keep this in mind.

She always has a very fierce look of determination in her eyes, yet when she sleeps she looks as feeble as a new born. It seems as if she shares no imperfections when she sleeps, except her position which seem mildly innapropiate because she has her legs spread open. I shall pay no mind to that. Oh my, young master shall be arriving here at any moment. I shall move her up to her room quickly, before she awakens and gets the wrong interpretation. Not that I would mind of course. As I pick her up she mumbles something and smirks, and rolls over to get into a more comfortable position in my arms. She starts giggling.

"N-no... that tickles..." She blushed lightly. Well then, I didnt quite imagine that she was this type of person. Since I've met her which wasnt that long ago, I've seen her as quiet, pushy, misleading, mysterious, undetectable, and somewhat attractive girl. But not quite like this. As her blush faded away, so did her smile and her closed eyes. Her fogged hazel eyes fluttered open, and slowly landed on me.

"Mmmm... uh, what'cha doin'?" She smiles a smile I have had yet to see; a real smile. It's amazing she can do that considering she is not even half awake, and cannot speak properly because of so.

"Bringing you to your bedroom. Young Master is expecting guests and you fell asleep in his favorite chair." I explained.

"Ah... I'm sorry. Now if you dont mind, please put me down." She hugs on to my neck.

"Ms. Smith, you do realize who this is?" I smirk and whisper into her ear, taking advantage of the moment.

"Of course I do...," She trails off. "Matthew, you can put me down- down now. I'm fine." She yawns attempts to roll away, but remains in my arms.

"Matthew? I'm not quite familiar with a Matthew. I'll have to look into this sometime." I think to myself. Finally after a moment that would be considered akward for anyone but myself, I make it to her bedroom and lay her on her bed.

"Good night, Ms. Smith. Please do not slack off tommorow." I tuck her in, and start turning to walk away.

"Mmhm..." She was about to fall asleep. Well, about to. Until certain words snuck out of my lips.

"Do be sure to keep quiet when you sleep, you may find other people hearing things that are meant to be secret." I put on my usual pasted smile, and put a finger in front of my mouth in gesture of saying, 'Sh.' Claire flings up at hearing that little comment, finally figure out the person she was talking to.

"Sebastian... UGH!" She squints her eyes. "Yes, M'lady? Was that, my name I just heard?" I poked my head in through the door way.

"Forgive me, _Mr. Michaelis..._ Do me the favor of STAYING OUT OF MY LIFE!" She throws a pillow at me, which I easily dodge.

"So sorry, Ms. Smith." I smile and lightly closes the door. Leaving Claire to mourn, and hide under several comforters to hide her furious blush.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" She screeches to herself.

**When will the story be related to the anime? I honestly dont know. I'll figure it out when I get there. Enjoy the Sebastian pov cause you wont see it often from my story! Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Reviews are definently appreciated. Constructive criticism, nice little comments, anything. Au Revoir!**

**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the support from whatever fans I have. I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy~**

The Pale Rose Chapter 5- Encounter of the reaper  
"I'm... so... hungry..." I say staring up at the ceiling. "Chocolate... I crave chocolate..." I roll on my side. "If Sebastian finds me stealing any of his sweets then I'll surely be punished! Hell if he so much as looks at me again, that'll be punishment enough! But if he thwacks my bottom again... he's finished." It's like I'm having an internal war with myself! More ways then one, actaully. Hunger, and thought are my two issues momentarilly.

"Well, no point in continuing this arguement." I attempt to stand when I find myself plummiting to the ground from exhaustion.

"Mmff... Have I really been worked to this point that I can't stand? My stomach is cringing... if I could sneak just one snack, my life shall be completed." I blink a few times and use the support of my bed to stand.

I slowly walk to the kitchen, mentally preparing for whatever disaster may occur. Suddenly this very eery sound emitts from the kitchen that makes me fly backwards, jabbing my shoulder blade into the wall.

"Damn-" I hold the place that shall surely bruise later on. I hear some kind of muffled words coming from the direction I'm in.

"Did someone break in the house?" I take a couple steps foward, before this mechanical device just swishes in front of me, almost taking my head off.

"KYYYAAAA!" I shriek maybe one of the girliest noises I ever made, and start swinging the nearest blunt object at the enemy.

"YOU." I hear the voice say. Wait, I recognize that voice... I know I heard it... where did I hear it? It's not like I can see the person, it's to bloody dark! "_Claire Smith_..." The person puts emphasis on my name before taking another swing at me. Oh dear god... I know exactly who this is. Before I could confront him however, there were sounds of running foot steps and then the lights were flipped on.

"Ms. Smith? What's going on?" Sebastian says taking a step in front of me, sheilding me from the derranged psycopath thats trying to decapitate me. I peer around Sebastian's shoulder, looking at the man who is almost completley dyed in red. From his ridicously long red hair to his new red overcoat, glistening green-yellow eyes that reflect off of the distinctive glasses that he wears.

"Grell Sutcliff. We meet again." I give a very fake smile.

"Bassy? Since when did this little hussy start living with you? I am the only woman that you should be protecting from that little coniving wench!" He glares at me, and gives Sebastian a total head-over-heels look. Ick, I might gag. Another fan girl. Or... hm. Exactly how can I address him? Did he just call himself a woman? Not important.

"Hussy? EXCUSE YOU? And when did you become acquainted with this failed little red riding hood, Sebastian?" I ask the man towering above me.

"Let's just say it was a chance encounter from a while back during one of young master's investigations." He states with a knowing smirk, while staring down upon the red shinigami. I think my eye brows just furrowed. I hate it when people know things I don't!

"Anywho Bassy," He pokes Sebastian's chest, which causes 'Bassy,' to give a look of distaste in response. "I really should be going. I was just wanted to drop by and say hello. William only assigned me one soul to reap today, and I noticed it was on the way here-" I step in front of Sebastian.

"Oh then do be on your way now. No one here is intrested in one of your little sob stories on why William gave you so little souls to reap. We both know why he would never give you to much to do, you tend to be ditzy when it comes to big tasks." I put my chin on the back of my hands and give an innocent smile.

"Ug! You little-" I put my fingers on his lips.

Wench? I know. I've heard it all before." He just scoffs at me, causing Sebastian to chuckle only the slightest at the whole situation. Grell runs up causing his hair to flicker in my face, and sneeze in his hair. He turns around and gives me a face of disgust, grabbing his hair and whining.

"That's it you little eye-sore!" He roughly grips the string-like material that turns his death scythe on and vigoriously swings at me, cutting my arms, and legs. Nothing severe. It probaly would've been worse if it wasn't for Sebastian kicking at his face relentlessly, causing the death god to fall out of the window that he shattered to 'stop by.'

"Heh, proves him right." I snicker.

"Ms. Smith, follow me." Sebastian grabs my wrist, dragging me in the hall way.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I tug my arm back, which resulted in failure because Sebastian wasn't budging.

"Do not lose conciousness." I have no idea where he is heading.

"What are you talking about? I'm not that injured." Hey, wait... My mouth isn't moving. I was just thinking to myself, he didnt hear anything. The more I tried to speak, the more exhausted I would become. Oh no, maybe I'm more injured then I thought...

"Ms. Smith, stay with me now." He urges me to stay awake, but my eye lids are slowly closing. Now my hearing is growing silent too... Just before my eyes shut for good, I see a pool of blood surrounding me. Red, just everywhere. And then, everything goes black.

** And dont worry about how short this was, a good cliff hanger keeps your mind stimulated. Heh... heehee. Oh, did anyone get the 'Chance encounter' thing? Episode 5's titles? Huh? Get it? Sure ya' did. Thank you!**

**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**


	6. Chapter 6

***Sweat drop* Anyhow, I hope you (try) to thoroughlly enjoy this chapter!**

The Pale Rose Chapter 6- Reawakining to a harsh reality

I can hear someone... No, several people. They all sound miserable, but it dosen't seem as if my eyes are willing to open just yet. Mmff... My head is just throbbing. I can't remember anything that happened previously for the life of me. Those voices are muffled, but I can hear them. Not that I know who is speaking, however. Everything is still in a daze but I can just make out there conversation.

"Has she came to yet?"

"No, not quite yet."

"Poor girl suffered quite an injury, will she pull through? If she does, the scars are gonna' last t' long time."

"More than likely, she'll live... I'm sure she'll find a source of healing.

"I'm so sorry this happened to her, yes I am!"

"It is needless to pity something that was out of your control."

"Ho, Ho, Ho."

"I agree completley, Tanaka."

Well I can definently tell the person who responds to those people's questions are Sebastian. His cold, heartless responses can really make someone's heart like mine... want to throw up. He's so rude! He never cared about me since I got here. Why would he? He's just a stupid demon, unconcerned about any and all humans. They're just a whimsical toy for the time of being, when he get's bored he'll break it and move on to the newer source of entertainment. I hear someone else entering the room, they sound like they're wearing something similar to heels.

"No need to make a crowd. Get back to work." The boy speaks with authority, like an empowered adult.

"Yes sir!" I can hear 3 people running off, and some light and calm foot steps exit the door, who I can only assume is Tanaka. Ah now I know, the servants. How sweet, they we're concerned about me! Ah, nevermind that. Now I have to figure out who just entered the door.

"Sebastian, how is she doing so far?" The boy says not in the slightest amused. Ciel Phantomhive. Yep, that has to be the unfeeling adolescent.

"As of right now her condition is stable, however she has yet to have awaken and she has a mild fever. Often her wounds may bleed out of the random, but nothing that cannot be handled by a cloth and warm water." Sebastian replies casually.

"Send my tea to the study, I would like to catch up on a book I've been reading." I can hear Ciel turn for the door.

"Of course, my young lord." With that, I hear the door quietly close behind him. Sebastian however has refrained from moving."Ms. Smith, you are not fooling anyone." He must be looking at me, because I feel very sudden aggitation. I pray the man knows sign language, because I raise my hand and say, 'I-am-unable-to-speak-or-see'.

"That would be the normal effect, after getting your face pratically sliced off." Is that what happened? I was fine one moment, then I blacked out, and that's all I remember. I open my eyes, and everything is very blurred. I see Sebastian showing me a mirror, and I see my reflection inside of it. I look truly awful, what with the scratches and clamminess that engulfs me. The worse damage was to my face. At one time one may consider me flawless, but now I look like something truly pitiful. I look... inhuman. I touch the slit that stretches across my face, and draw my hand back in pain.

"Che!" I hiss.

"Does it hurt?"

Oh, dosen't he look amused. The hand signals 'What-do-you-think-you-sadist', Escape my hands quicker than I could even say the words. He does a half smile before it forms to an amused smirk.

"Would you like me to relieve you of that pain?" I give him a strange look, still not speaking. Relieve me of the pain? I wish. Sebastian is a demon, not a miracle worker. All he knows is how to make one miserable. I may as well see what he has to offer, because anything must be better then this agonizing pain. So I nod my head yes.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I roll my eyes and he snickers, aware on what that gesture means in this case.

"You must not make a sound for if you do, people may get the wrong idea and the concequences may not be in your favor." He informs me.

I honestly have no idea what he means by that, but let's go with it. I give him a determined look, and I can see his demonic nature take over some of his features. I find it strangley alluring, but I am more nervous than anything else at the moment. He leans down towards my face a bit to close for comfort and I let out a gasp, causing him to give a low rumble of laughter. He places his lips on my face, and presses down with a pressure that is gentle, yet has an appropiate amount of force. I automatically squeak in suprise, shame, embarrassment, and whatever else my emotions have to offer.

I feel myself just burning up, while the heat from his lips are transferred all over my face. It could be a fever increase, though I may think differently. It's unusual the places he chooses to kiss on me, it seems like it's only where my injuries are... That's it! He's not kissing me, this is a method of healing! To relieve the pain, he does something to do with his demonic esscence, leaving a trail of 'kisses', ceasing the pain of the wounds. Slowly he moves down to about my collar bone, causing me to blush furiously, and arch my back a little bit.

Oh god. I'm such a whore.

I can feel him smirking at my reaction, on the account that his mouth is touching my skin. You better pray to god that there are scratches down there, Mr. Michaelis. It was almost as if he read my thoughts, because at that moment he looked back up at me.

"Feel better now?" He grins.

I'm still as red as a cherry tomato, but oddly enough I feel much better than before. Though I can now open my eyes, I still find myself unable to speak.

"Oh, my apologies." He leans back down, pressing his lips to mine. N-n-no! W-what the hell does he think he's doing? AH! There are no injuries on my lips! He's trying to pry my lips open with his so he can put his toun-... OH NO YOU DON'T!

I'm absolutley shaking at this point, but now I can definently find the energy to do something about this abuse. He descends from me, getting an akward popping sound from me trying to get air. My head slams against the pillows to, because without realizing it he was holding the back of my head while we kissed. Aw... the warmth is gone. Too bad. Aside from that, I continiously slap him at full force over and over again.

"GET OFF OF ME! RAPE! RAPE! **OH MY G**-" He places a hand over my mouth, shushing me. Now his smile is undeniable.

"Can you speak again?" I give a blank expression. Well, a wide-eyed blank expression. My adrenaline must have rose, giving me power to speak again. I know what he did now. But that was too far.

"Oh yes, I can speak. However you're going to regret giving me the ability to speak because you are NOT going to like the words that are about to come out of my mouth, you lecherous mother f-! Gak!" I was interrupted by two fingers that slid down my throat, causing me to gag.

"Need I remind you about that filthy mouth of yours and what happened last time?" He stares down at me, intensely.

I don't need your approval of my words, thank you! I shut my eyes and try to forget everything that happened just now, but I can't get my mind off of how cold it seemed without him there. He's must've been kissing me for at least 10 minutes or so, and now the sudden movement and the warmth follows with him.

"C-can I get another comforter?" I curl up under the one I have now.

"Of course, my young mistress." He responds.

"_I think I just got sick a little..." _I whisper to myself. "Please don't address me as that again, Mr. Michaelis. I am not your mistress, we are not 'friends with benifits.' I hardly think of us as friends." I wave my hand out at him.

"Which of course means you do think of us as something you may consider a 'friend.'" He puts little quotation mark signs with his fingers when he said the word friend.

"Let's keep it a friendly acquaintance." I glare at him.

"As you wish, My Lady." You can hear the sarcasm roll of his tounge. "_Trying to get busy with that tounge today aren't we, Mr. Michaelis..." _I say under my breath.

"What was that, Ms. Smith?" He pretends like he is trying to inquire something.

"I believe I made a request, butler. As a person in ill health, I do think you should respect her wishes and do what you can to make her feel better." I push him a couple times. Wait, is he... straddling me?

"Ms. Smith, it seems your tempature is rising again."

"Shut up."

"Temper temper makes tempature tempature."

"Don't treat me like a child!"

"I've seen how mature you can be just a few moments ago..."

"Tch! **Stop straddling me and MOVE.**"

"Of course, my young mistress."

I am so tempted to throw so holy water at this guy just to see what would happen. Heh... that'd be funny. Maybe that'll be my next painting. What the hell? Is that... blood droplets from the door way?

"Mr. Michaelis... what is that?" I point at the door.

"That, my dear, is a door." He looks down at me.

"Funny, smart ass. I meant why is there little red blood droplets leaving a trail through the hall? I can see it from here!" I say, not taking my eyes off the door. Sebastian then takes that oppurtunity to remove his pelvis from my outer thigh (yes he is fully clothed, don't worry, if he wasn't he'd be missing a very vital part to has man-hood.), and go check out the issue.

You can hear shuffling of feet but they didn't get to far. And there she was, a very stained-with-blood Mey-Rin, who apperantly saw more than she should have. I swallow hard, and take a deep breath.

"Mey-Rin, it is not what you think at all. You see, Mr. Michaelis was just trying to help and-" Oh, her face is more red than mine.

"Don't gawk. Please send up some comforters, if you'd please." Sebastian speaks smoothly.

"Y-yes, of course Mr. Sebastian!" She runs down the hall, just spurting blood from the nose-bleed that blew her cover.

"I'm retiring. I've had an awful night." I turn over, in attempt to hide my embarressment.

"Am I truly that despicable?" He asks, with a smirk.

"Yes, actually you are." I stare him down.

"Well prepare to be woke up every few hours or so, my treatment for the wounds and fever are only temporary." He shrugs, and stands up.

"Every few hours? So you're going to be in here at like, Midnight? In my room? Alone? With me? Where no one can hear me incase you intend on murdering me?" I screech.

"But of course." He lets his fangs grow out, and licks his lips in anticipation. I shudder, and turn back over.

"Good. Night. Mr. Michaelis. **OUT.** Thank you." I shut my eyes.

"Oh yes, and for the fever." Sebastian quietly walks over to me, tilts my chin up, and kisses me once on the lips very lightly, taking the warmth and rosey hue of my face along with him as he stops.

"What was that for?" If he took away the fever, then this is just a flat-out blush.

"You said, and I quote, 'As a person in ill health, I do think you should respect her wishes and do what you can to make her feel better.' Unquote." He used my own words against me! What a bastard!

"You're lucky my body is unable to move, or you'd be regretting your little twist of words." I squint at him.

"I didn't think you would like further treatment, on the account that it could get a bit personal." He walks back towards me.

"N-no thanks I'm good, bye!" I throw my pillow at him. He picks up the pillow, and places it on the end of my bed.

"Good night, Ms. Smith." He blows out the candle and shuts the door behind him, leaving me enclosed in darkness.

**Well, how was dem apples? Not to shakey I guess, sorry for the repettitive words. Last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger so I had to pull this one out of my butt pretty quickly for those of you waiting! I may not have many reviews, but I do have a lot of followers that I can't dissapoint. Thank you, my wonderful fan-like people! Au Revoir~**

**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**


End file.
